Burning Fire
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Burn sequel. Established STEREK. Werewolf Stiles


Burning Heat

Sequel to my other fic, Burn.

ooOoo

Derek held his boyfriend's arm gently, looking at bite he'd placed there. It'd taken everything in him to actually go through with it.

"What if it doesn't take?" he asked with a worried expression.

"I thought you wanted me to have it," Stiles pointed out, grimacing at the pain.

He looked at his own arm, seeing the fresh bite there, red with blood. It burned like hell. Stiles clenched his teeth and gasped.

"Does it hurt badly?" Derek asked, reaching for his arm.

"No dumbass, it feels wonderful," Stiles retorted.

Derek smirked and gripped the boy's arm.

"Hey!" Stiles protested.

"Shhh," Derek whispered.

He planted a kiss on the bite, and then placed his hand over it. Stiles felt the pain lessen to a great degree as black liquid coursed under Derek's skin. That was a handy trick. He didn't have time to think about it as Derek captured his lips. He felt himself give in, opening his mouth, getting that taste of Derek that was quickly becoming addictive. The alpha pulled away with a grin.

"Better?"

Stiles nodded and blushed a little. Derek loved it when he could make his boyfriend do that.

"I'd better be getting home," Stiles told him.

"You sure? You don't just want to stay here?"

"I'll be fine Derek. Besides, my dad kinda relies on me to fix dinner. Speaking of whom, I'm sure he'd love me staying the night over here."

Derek reluctantly let his boyfriend go. The teen didn't know what he was in for. The bite could cause some bad side effects when it started to take.

ooOoo

"You sure you feel okay?" Scott's voice asked through the reciever.

"To be honest?" Stiles replied with discomfort. "No. I feel like I'm burning up."

"Why didn't you stay at Derek's?"

"Because Scott, he needs some space. I don't want him worrying over me the whole time."

"You think he isn't worried now Stiles?"

Stiles frowned at his best friend's point. Derek probably was. Scott's next words only increased his guilt.

"Stiles he probably feels like you rejected his help. You shouldn't put him off like that. He cares about you."

"I know you're right," Stiles agreed. "Maybe I'll call..."

"Let me call," Scott told him. "You just lie down."

That sounded good to Stiles. His head felt like it was swimming. He didn't even hang up the phone. He was hardly aware of it falling from his grip, his breathing coming in rapid bursts. It might have been minutes or hours that he lay there that way, drifting in a sea of fire. He barely registered the sound of his window opening. He felt the heat and nausea subside substantially, and became aware of a hand gripping his arm.

"Better?"

Stiles could see better now that his head wasn't swimming. Derek had come into focus, the alpha's concerned features apparent.

"Yeah," Stiles said, his voice still a little out of it.

"Sleep," Derek instructed him.

Stiles found that he was strangely exhausted, and didn't need much effort to obey the command. Drifting into sleep. he dreamed about being in the midst of a fire. Intense heat penetrated every pore of his skin, entering and burning him. He woke up coated with sweat and breathing rather heavily. The room was dark, and his alarm clock said 4:30 am. Somehow he felt a little better. What was that soft, snoring sound?

"Derek?"

"Hm?" Derek grunted sleepily.

"Come sleep with me?"

Derek yawned, stretching himself. He had slept in the desk chair. He looked at the time on the clock and climbed into bed next to Stiles. It was only a matter of seconds before he was snoring again. The teen covered them with his blanket. Snuggling into Derek's shoulder, he fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

ooOoo

They were both awakened a few hours later by knocking at the bedroom door.

"Oh shit!" Stiles whispered. "Hurry and hide!"

Derek jumped up and snuck into the closet, sliding the door closed very quietly.

"Hang on!" Stiles yelled. "I'm getting dressed."

He opened the door to find his dad standing there, already in uniform.

"Since when do you sleep without clothes?" he asked curiously.

"I'm trying something new," Stiles shrugged.

His dad eyed him skeptically.

"Uh huh. Well I'm off to work. Just making sure you took your medicine."

"I will," Stiles told him. "I just woke up if you didn't notice."

"Okay smarty pants," his dad said. "Just make sure you take it okay? Bye."

"Bye dad."

The front door was heard closing downstairs.

"Coast is clear Derek."

The alpha stepped out awkwardly. He wasn't exactly in the habit of hiding in people's closets.

"Thanks for coming last night," Stiles said.

"No problem. Thank you for accepting my help. You still feel okay?"

"Right as rain," Stiles said cheerily. "You want breakfast?"

ooOoo

After having some bacon and eggs they spent the day watching movies and playing video games. Derek was truly enjoying it. Its not like he had days like this all the time. He ordered them a pizza for lunch, and then they decided to head to his place. Tonight was the full moon after all. Tonight they'd know.

ooOoo

"You ever think of fixing this place up?" Stiles asked his boyfriend.

"It had crossed my mind," Derek said.

They both heard a sudden sound of footsteps on the porch. The front door creaked open. Derek jumped up, ready to attack if he needed to. It was Peter. His uncle gave him an amused look.

"Ever on your guard Derek," he mused. "Very good."

Derek sighed and sat back down on the living room couch. It still paid to be safe, even if it hadn't been an enemy. That's when he noticed that Peter was carrying a big brown bag.

"What's that?" Derek questioned his uncle.

Peter smirked and reached into the bag, pulling out about a foot of iron chain. Stiles gaped at it, mouth wide open.

"Oh come on Stiles," Peter grinned at him. "This is like a rite of passage for a werewolf."

Stiles had forgotten that little detail. That was part of the package deal, becoming a bloodthirsty killer every full moon.

"We don't even know if it'll take," Derek pointed out.

"Oh I think it will," Peter said, smirking again. "Won't be long now."

"What if I don't need the chains?" Stiles asked hopefully.

Derek looked doubtful.

"Stiles I hope we won't need them, but you don't know what its like yet. When the full moon comes out something like a rage takes over."

"What about an anchor?" Stiles questioned. "Scott said Allison's his anchor. Well Derek, you're my anchor."

Peter grimaced.

"Stiles," the older man spoke. "That's a nice sentiment and everything, but honestly, you're speaking from inexperience."

"Give me a chance?" the teen asked, it was almost pleading.

Derek looked at the boy thoughtfully and then at his uncle with a questioning expression.

"Has a new wolf ever been able to control it?"

"Rarely," Peter said. "He'd be a very unusual werewolf indeed."

"Well we can try," Derek shrugged. "My presence as the alpha might help Right?"

"It could," Peter agreed. "Its almost dark now, so it won't be long before we know. I'll keep the chains on standby just in case."

He turned his gaze to Stiles in a rather fatherly way, smiling.

"Speaking of which, congrats Stiles, and I do mean that. I remember when I offered you the bite myself, but you came into the fold in your own time."

"Well I'm still not entirely sure about it," the boy admitted. "Guess its too late to turn back now, but I still have my reservations. This will be an adjustment for me."

"It will," Peter agreed with a nod. "I still think you're going to be very powerful, and maybe its best that my nephew was the one to change you."

Derek eyed his uncle questioningly.

"Well we all need someone Derek," Peter clarified with a shrug. "I'm glad to see you happy. I know you still have some bad feelings toward me, but I hope you can really see me as your uncle again...one day."

Derek hadn't removed his gaze from the older man. His expression was thoughtful.

"I see you as my uncle," he said in a low voice.

"Good," Peter smiled. "That's all I want Derek. For us all to be family. You too Stiles."

That's when they both noticed Stiles didn't look so well.

"Are you okay Stiles?" Derek asked.

"I feel funny," Stiles said. "Heat again..."

He wiped at his face, sweat coming off on his fingers. His head was pounding terribly.

"My heart's racing," he said, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Peter what's happening?" Derek asked, bounding on his uncle with a worried expression.

It could be just nerves, but it was probably the bite. It would either kill him or change him.

"I don't know," his uncle said. "What was his symptoms last night? You bit him yesterday didn't you?"

"Scott said he was burning up and complaining of nausea."

"Then I think its taking Derek," Peter told them. "Usually it kills them by now if their body rejects it."

Stiles was trembling now and flexing his fingers, his breathing still coming out in gasps.

"Stiles?"

The teen looked at him and his eye color had changed to golden. Derek quickly distanced himself, waiting to see how his mate would react. Stiles flexed his fingers again and his fingernails lengthened, becoming claws. His teeth elongated into fangs, and he released a howl. At least Derek's fears were over in that department. Stiles was looking around. The golden orbs fell on Derek and the boy released a snarl.

"Stiles," Derek spoke confidently. "Remember what you said..."

The boy snarled at him again, and stood to his feet, brandishing his claws. Derek backed away a little more.

"Stiles its me. You can do it Stiles. You can control it. I believe in you. Remember?"

Peter watched the exchange with curiosity. Could the boy actually do it?

"I love you Stiles."

The alpha's voice was soft. He was looking directly into the teen's eyes, conveying all the love he could.

"I love you," he repeated.

Something in the teen's golden eyes seemed to become less wild. He hesitated, his eyes never leaving Derek's.

"D-Derek?"

Stiles raised his hand, taking in the sight of his new claws. He clenched his fist, verifying he was in some control of himself. His mind was racing. There was a rage in him, an instinct to pounce. He looked at Derek again, and felt a surge of anger conflicted with hesitation. This was his lover, his mate. A low growl rumbled in his chest, but he resisted the inner wolf, willing his claws and fangs to retract. They did slowly. Peter and Derek were both eying him in disbelief.

"Astounding!" Peter exclaimed. "To control it on your first full moon..."

"I'm amazed I must admit," Derek said with a grin.

"Feels weird," Stiles said looking at his fingers, growing his claws and retracting them. "I know you Derek. I love you, but I also feel...angry."

"Its normal," Derek told him. "You get used to it. Just think of me if it gets hard. Remember that I'm your anchor."

Stiles nodded and took a step forward toward Derek. Something in him became excited again, and wanted to pounce. His inner wolf. He stopped.

"I'm not sure its safe," he said. "It wants to attack. Derek I need..."

"Its okay. You won't be able to control it to that level for awhile. You should be impressed with yourself for doing this well."

Derek gave his uncle a look. Peter handed him the bag. Derek reached into it, pausing before bringing out the length of chain.

"Do you trust me Stiles? You know I'd never hurt you. You need to keep control long enough for me to restrain you. Do you think you can?"

Stiles nodded. Derek removed his hand from the bag, bringing the chain out with it. Something in Stiles that he couldn't control suddenly flew into defense mode. He snarled and brandished his claws. Peter ran forward and grabbed him by the arms. Stiles struggled and snarled furiously, making every attempt to jerk out of Peter's grasp. Derek eyed his mate softly as he wrapped the chain around him, far more gently than he'd ever restrained any other pack member. Stiles pulled loose of Peter and kicked him aside. Derek's eyes changed to red and he released a low growl. Stiles looked scared and backed up. He managed to lock the chain around his mate this time, setting him on the couch. Stiles growled and struggled against it for about ten minutes, before his face became less wild once more.

"D-Derek," he spoke, his breath heavy from his efforts. "I tried...sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Derek told him. "I told you it would probably be like this. I'll stay by you, but you'll have to stay restrained all night."

Stiles felt pretty damn ironic. Now he knew how Scott had probably felt when he'd chained him to that heater.

ooOoo

End Note: Well, should I follow this up with another lemon?


End file.
